The Diagnostic/Investigational Resource of the Department of Comparative Medicine at Bowman Gray School of Medicine has three major objectives: 1) provide a rational basis for medical management of the laboratory animal resource; 2) identify and investigate diseases of potential biomedical significance; and 3) provide educational opportunities for veterinary scientists. These objectives will be met by 1) provision of competent diagnostic services to the laboratory animal resource; 2) investigation of diseases identified in the diagnostic process; and 3) availability of our facilities and extensive archives to veterinary scientists. The Diagnostic/Investigational Resource comprises necropsy, clinical pathology (hematology, clinical chemistry, microbiology) and histology laboratories, which are supported by comprehensive data management services and incorporate photographic, wet tissue and histological archives. There is close interaction between the Diagnostic/Investigational Resource and laboratory animal resource at all levels. Four proposed projects investigate potential animal models of human disease previously identified in the diagnostic process: 1) congenital malformations in squirrel monkeys; 2) Herpes-virus infections in pigeons; 3) pulmonary hypertension in stumptail macaques; and 4) retinal diseases in aged nonhuman primates. The resource also has an important educational component and provides a particularly rare opportunity for training in medical management of nonhuman primates and pigeons in addition to more common laboratory animals. A post D.V.M. laboratory animal/comparative medicine and pathology program is supported, and extensive interaction with the North Carolina State University School of Veterinary Medicine is planned, involving senior students and pathology residents and faculty.